


骑士们曾经来过

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 骑士们的命名日、触感、发色等的合集。





	1. 骑士们与命名日

泽菲兰出生在星一月最寒冷的时候。记事的最初他第一次吹灭命名日蜡烛，许下的愿望就是希望让冬天变得稍微暖和些。然而哈罗妮并不会应允所有的请求，摧折母亲与幼儿的凛冬不但没有丝毫减弱，还在他长大成人后的某年，成为伊修加德唯一的季节。

韦尔吉纳出生在灵一月的春寒料峭，河里的浮冰仍可见冬天的影子，凌汛的声音却开始宣告春天的迫近。待他睁开眼睛时，窗外的树已经开始萌发新芽，远去过冬的候鸟归来，栖息在窗棂上唱着万物复苏的歌。

沙里贝尔出生在星二月。原野上已经开始有鲜花点缀绿草地，可只需要干燥空气里一把燎原的火，似海春深便可瞬间化为焦黑的炭粉，正如他那被烈焰吞没的平静无忧的童年时光。

格里诺出生在灵二月。庭院里丁香花开得正盛，千朵万朵倒映在他初睁的眼里，便晕染出那抹高贵美丽的紫色，比雾霭中的霞彩更深刻，比紫晶的光更锋利。前来祝贺的圣职者说，这预示着他将有注定辉煌的人生。

阿代尔斐尔出生的那个瞬间，星三月所有的玫瑰都溘然失色，羞愧地垂下饱满的花朵，收敛起迷人的芬芳。长大后，他的容貌比玫瑰美丽，他的尖刺也比玫瑰锋利——那是名为“光辉”的剑。

波勒克兰的母亲在灵三月最炎热的时节将他生下，她只来得及确认孩子的性别，然后用她能想到的最美的词为他命名，便到天上去守护他了。酷暑在产床上夺走的性命远胜过寒冬。

奥默里克出生在星四月的夏季，温暖的阳光是天神赋予他的第一道洗礼，照亮他的心胸，在灵魂里播撒光明的种子，好让他获得有足够的热量，去温暖他此生漫长行路将要遇见的不幸者。

盖里克出生在灵四月的骄阳下，于是便拥有永不熄灭的热情与永远耗不尽的力量。洋溢在那张脸庞上的明媚笑容，恐怕直到红日毁灭才会失去热度与光芒。

埃尔姆诺斯特出生在星五月，那是暑气未退的初秋一个暴雨天。他的哭声响亮如窗外的雷鸣，而他的眼睛又明亮如划破夜空的闪电。或许从那时起，最终纺成他命运的丝线，便有了最初成形的经纬。

秋高气爽的灵五月是最适合分娩的季节，努德内在还没有诞生到这个世界时，便已经开始努力想要做个不惹麻烦的乖孩子。只可惜安静地躺在襁褓里的婴儿不会明白，错误的根源早在受孕时便埋下，对这个家庭而言，他注定多余。

让勒努出生在天气转冷的星六月，每年命令日享用完丰盛的美餐后，都要迎来饮食单调的冬季。这其中的落差曾让年幼的他感到不解，可等他长大后，即使在白雪皑皑的冰原上，他也能为自己做顿好吃的。

伊尼亚斯出生在灵六月星芒节期间，在伊修加德的传统里，这是极为幸运的事情。正是某年命名日的时候，他在圣堂里听到祭司讲述圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的故事，从此便有了毕生追寻的愿景。

2019-04-29


	2. 脑洞·骑士们的触感

【1】泽菲兰的身材是纤细的那种，拥抱时不会觉得柔软。但是因为经过锻炼，流畅匀称的肌肉覆盖在骨架上，尽管看起来单薄，握起来却是饱满紧实的。而他的手，因为常年握大剑的缘故，布满厚厚的茧，粗粝得好像贝壳。

【2】韦尔吉纳盛年时锻炼出的肌肉撑起他与昔日分毫不差的身形，不小心撞上去时，会觉得坚硬好像永不风化的岩石。严酷的训练和战斗为他的骨骼和肌肉带来沉重的负担，时间也因此在他身上加速流淌，让皮肤表面泛起细小的松弛的纹路。

【3】沙里贝尔的皮肤光滑得就像绸缎一样，只有指尖因为常年把弄火焰的缘故略微干燥。魔法师的身体紧致富有弹性，恰到好处的肌肉覆盖在优美的骨架上，曼妙的感觉好像在触摸美丽而危险的蛇类。

【4】格里诺的胸膛结实得好像一堵厚墙，他身体有战斗留下的浅伤，却依然光滑得好像涂过清漆的紫檀木雕，皮肤表面永远有一层淡淡的浮油，在阳光下时泛着微蒙的光，被雨水打湿后浑身都亮晶晶的。

【5】阿代尔斐尔仿佛被时光特别优待，仍是偏少年人的纤弱外形，年轻的肌肉虽然久经磨练，却还没有被岁月定型，仍是柔软富有弹性的触感，戳起来好像煮熟的蛋白，每一个浅窝都盈着蓬勃的青春。

【6】波勒克兰身上浑然天成的是贵族阶层永远不会有的粗犷的性感，好像沙漠里风霜打磨出的旱卵石，看起来表面是光滑圆润的，但摸起来却是粗糙不平，甚至带有轻微刺痛的，可正是这些细节，让他每个毛孔都散发着深沉的诱惑。

【7】奥默里克的身材很高，却并不宽阔，这令他看起来比实际瘦削。抱紧他的身体可以感到血肉下微硬的骨骼，将下巴抵在肩上的话也有些硌。总觉得他的指尖即使在夏天也是冰凉的，握起来时就仿佛捧着细密的雪花。

【8】盖里克有着永远温暖熨帖的怀抱，总让人忍不住想要扑上去。他的胸膛宽阔，结实得令人安心，肩部轮廓饱满，枕上去十分舒适，他的身体是坚韧的，却有着微妙的柔软，他的手掌因布着茧而粗糙，却有着形状温柔的圆润指尖。

【9】埃尔姆诺斯特早年的生活让他拥有隐修者般平缓的身材，但后期作为战士的锻炼又赋予他略微起伏的线条，所以他的触感应该也大致中庸，不管是拥抱还是依靠，或者触摸，传递过来的感觉都是刚刚好。

【10】努德内体格很单薄，应该是骨架很小的类型，所以即便他很瘦，没有多少肉，抱起来也是十分柔软的，只是肩膀太窄不方便枕靠，看起来也没什么力量，忽然扑上去的话总觉得不放心。

【11】让勒努恰巧刚过少年体型的阶段，却正是青年身材最年轻的时期，就好像是果实初成熟的丰盈，年轻的皮肤紧实而滑润，经过锻炼的肌肉匀称而富有张力，掌心覆盖着厚实的剑茧，手指边缘摸起来略微刺砺。

【12】伊尼亚斯作为优秀的龙骑士具有健美而强健的身体，但却并不是壮实的类型，而是便于灵活跳跃的羚羊般的修长矫捷，肌肉的线条服帖而紧凑，依然具有自如的张弛，所以拥抱起来的话臂感应该非常好。

2019-05-21


	3. 骑士们的发质

【1】泽菲兰的金发质地十分细软的那种，滑过手指的感觉如同一束金色的光芒流过，触感柔和得好像一淙泉水，托起他的发梢在手心里宛如捧着花蕊，没有任何扎手的感觉。

【2】韦尔吉纳深灰色的头发质地较粗，因为打了些发胶定型的缘故，手掌覆盖在上面会有一层微硬的轮廓感，好像手撕面包最上面那层有纹路的皮。

【3】沙里贝尔发量超多，而且发质丝滑，尤其是刚沐浴完毕发丝半干的时候，水分让他的发色更加饱和，好像被火光照耀着那样。只可惜，为了让头发扎起来后像花瓣那样展开，他会在发尾用些发胶，手感就变得硬挺了。

【4】格里诺有着柔韧的暗金色头发，低调奢华与紫水晶般的眼睛相得益彰。每一根发丝都相当地有分量，日常保养得柔顺，边缘轮廓经过精心的修剪。

【5】阿代尔斐尔有着贴服的玫瑰金色卷发，发根匍匐在头顶，好像没有依托的攀缘植物，沿着头顶生长，卷曲的发梢闪着细碎的光，永远都是人群中最耀眼的颜色。

【6】波勒克兰的头发在常年的佣兵生活中没什么讲究，质地稍有些粗硬，发梢微微干燥，刚洗完扎上时蓬松得好像白狼的尾巴，随意地抹点发胶后会自然地散开，摸上去有一点点扎手，还有些痒痒的感觉。

【7】奥默里克的头发是质粗柔韧的那种，日常梳理得十分服帖，好像黑喜鹊翅膀上的羽毛，带着深蓝色的光泽，摸起来也是同样的顺滑，好像在亲昵一只飞鸟。

【8】盖里克的头发好像融化的白金，流光闪亮，又像是蜂蜜浇在冰块上，带着极浅的金色芒辉，用手指梳理的感觉好像在整理一绺流苏，没有经过特别的保养却天然丝滑。 

【9】埃尔姆诺斯特的头发有些粗硬，这或许是因为剪得很短的缘故，摸起来手感并不柔软，而是颇有韧度的质地，手指滑过头顶就好像徜徉在长着剑麻的草地上。

【10】努德内的头发是典型的干性发质，张开的毛鳞片让他的碎发时刻看起来凌乱，但他却没什么兴趣花时间保养，就连发型也是他自己照着镜子剪的。

【11】让勒努的头发价值胜过千枚闪闪发光的宝石，不用细说，整个伊修加德的人都猜得到这是谁的评价。但这并不算太夸张，他的头发柔软得宛如最精美的蚕丝，顺滑得如同昂贵的绸缎，强韧得好像最上等的弓弦，淡紫的颜色好像丁香又好像薰衣草，仿佛自带独特的芬芳。

【12】伊尼亚斯的头发平滑柔顺，摸起来好像谷物的穗丝，质地天然的柔韧。只可惜常年束在脑后，发尾也修建得过于整齐，看不出什么特别。


End file.
